Come taste the Rope
by Darkening Days
Summary: Sur la paille, un déspérado échafaude un plan pour se faire de l'argent facile... Rated M pour le langage et la violnce du récit. Pas de Yaoi


**Titre: **Come taste the Rope

**Auteur: **Darkening Days

**Beta: **Chaz Hatake

**Rating: **M+ (violence, vocabulaire fleuri du personnage)

**Genre: **Léger OOC,UA, Drama, Western (Pas de Yaoi)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi, Kishimoto!

Musique écoutée durant la rédaction:

« War is my Shepperd » et « Blacklist », album « Tempo of the Damned » d'eXodus.

**Come taste the Rope**

Toute cette foule qui hurle mon nom. Tous ces cris...

_Tranquillement, sur mon cheval, je m'avançais, dans l'avenue du village, chapeau sur la tête, cigare au bec, colt à la ceinture. Colt chargé, légal. Encore jamais mise à prix, ma tête aurait pourtant largement de quoi l'être. _

_Quatre étaient déjà morts derrières mes balles illégalement, et tant d'autres pendant la guerre._

_De l'argent. Il me fallait de l'argent. Braquer la banque ? Pfff... Trop risqué. Trop de monde. Voler la caisse du saloon ? Trop de danger pour pas grand chose. Une autre solution, arnaquer un mineur, et lui faucher son or. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de mine en rase compagne... Ultime possibilité, emprunter, à l'insu de leur propriétaire, quelques têtes de bétail. _

_Se donner des priorités, c'est le plus important. Premier arrêt, le bar. Le fric attendra. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai des informations dans ce taudis._

_- Barman, une bière, sans faux col._

_- Tout d'suite étranger ! Tu viens de loin ?_

_- Pas assez. _

_- T'as déjà eu des ennuis, cow-boy ? _

_- On peut dire ça comme ça._

_Ma chère bibine. Peut-être aura-t-elle une meilleure conversation que le vieux chnoque qui servait ce trou. Qu'est-ce que ça le regardait ce que j'avais fait avant d'arriver ici ?_

Des cris. Des insultes. Mon nom, mêlé à de sales mots, plus grossiers les uns que les autres...

_Vraiment craignos, la binch. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait si peu de clients._

_- C'est quoi c'te pisse, barman ?_

_- T'aimes pas ma bière, hombre ?_

_- Non, elle pue, ta bière._

_- Alors barre-toi._

_Le silence et la tranquillité du lieu étaient appréciable. Je ressentais comme une tension._

_- Ouais, elle pue, ta bière._

_Une voix dans mon dos ? Il foutait son nez où celui-là ?_

_- J't'ai dit de t'barrer, étranger. Et toi aussi, Deid'. T'aimes pas ? Tu t'la ferme et tu t'casses._

_- Tu sors le fusil à pompe, le vioque ? Attends... Tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça ?_

_BANG!_

_Une fois de plus, mon colt avait parlé. _

_- T'as eu raison, hombre, il devait sûrement frelater sa boisson. Un connard d'arnaqueur de moins sur c'te terre. J'm'appelle Deidara, mais fais comme tout le monde, et appelle moi Deid'._

_Moi, c'est Hidan. Tu saurais pas ou trouver du boulot d'cow-boy dans l'coin?_

Putain... M'envoyer des tomates dans la tronche... Manquent pas d'air tous ces cons...

_Alors que Deid' me répondait, le croque-mort emmenait le cadavre du vieux. _

_- Ouais, un peu au nord de la ville, tu trouv'ras un ranch. 'Devrait y avoir du job pour toi, là-bas._

_- 'Kay, merci Deid', 'prochaine._

_Enfin sorti de ce trou à rats. Et le numéro cinq accroché à ma gâchette. D'ailleurs surement pas le dernier. Avec un endroit ou faucher du bétail à la clef en plus. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bonne. _

_- Allez, putain d'canasson, on reprend la route !_

_Impossible de le faire bouger._

_- Il résiste, le con !_

_Bougera ? Bougera pas ?_

_- Allez, remue ton cul maint'nant, bordel !_

_Visiblement, ma monture ne voulait plus m'accompagner._

_- Tu veux pas venir ? Bon, tant pis pour ta gueule, reste ici et crève la bouche ouverte. Putain d'cheval de merde..._

_Rejoindre ce ranch à pied, ça devait pas être trop dur. _

- En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat du Nouveau Mexique, moi, shériff de Konowah...

_Un peu au nord, un peu au nord... Il s'était bien foutu de moi Deid'... Ca faisait déjà deux heures que je marchais. _

_La colline que j'escaladais était haute. Arrivé en haut, je vis une longue vallée se dérouler à mes pieds. Et au milieu, le ranch dont Deid' m'avait parlé. _

_Enfin arrivé. L'enclos à bétail était un peu plus loin dans la vallée. _

_Un cheval... _

_Il y en avait un juste devant l'entrée. Son propriétaire ne m'en voudrait pas si je le lui empruntait. Avec un lasso en plus! Je l'aurais voulu, je ne l'aurais pas eu... _

_- Allez l'canasson, on y va !_

_Déjà mieux dressé que l'autre, je m'en fut du côté des pâturages, mon cheval au galop. J'arrivais près du troupeau. _

_- Allez, hop, et d'une !_

_La corde se tendait autour du coup de la vache que j'avais attrapée._

_- Un voleur ! Un voleur de bétail ! _

_Ah non, pas maintenant... _

_- J'l'avais pas vu, ce connard... Il est temps de foutre le camp, je crois._

_Mon cheval était déjà épuisé avant même que je ne sois parti. _

_De toute façon, ils ne pourrons pas me tuer. J'avais résisté à une guerre, à plusieurs maladies, à quatre duels, et à la bière de ce maudit patelin. C'était pas demain la veille que je me ferais prendre._

- ... pour vol de bétail, je condamne Hidan à...

_- Et putain... Merde, ils me rattrapent les cons !_

_Malgré mes efforts, mon coursier ne se décidait pas à accélérer._

_- Putain, l'cheval... Vas-y bordel, un peu de nerfs !_

_J'avais beau éperonner ma monture, rien n'y faisait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. _

_Système C. _

_« C » comme colt. _

_Six ! Ils sont six. _

_- Bordel ! J'ai encore oublié de recharger mon flingue..._

_Bon. J'allais jouer la carte de l'erreur. Ca m'avait toujours souri. Parfois, la ruse était de mise sur la violence._

_- Hola ! C'est un malentendu... Je suis un nouvel employé ! Désolé pour la méprise, mais le patron m'avait chargé de rassembler le bétail qui allait trop loin._

_- Le patron, c'est moi, connard ! Attachez-moi ça, cow-boys !_

_La chance n'était pas de mon côté aujourd'hui. Les noeuds, il savaient s'y prendre ici. Pas moyen de me détacher. Mais je pourrai surement m'en sortir. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule le proprio..._

_- Les voleurs de bétail, tu sais le salaire qu'on leur donne ici ?_

- ... être pendu, haut et court. Que la sentence soit exécutée.

Je sens la trappe du gibet qui s'ouvre. Mon corps qui entame sa descente dans le vide.

Et ma nuque qui cra...

**Fin **


End file.
